


Levi x Stripper!Reader: Him (SMUT)

by ThatPersonWhoWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Cute Kids, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kids, Lemon, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Nice Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Single Parents, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi is mikasas dad, reader is erens mom, wattpad, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonWhoWrites/pseuds/ThatPersonWhoWrites
Summary: --------WOWZERS 4000 WORDS I HOPE YOURE ALL HAPPY NOW THAT MY HAND IS CRAMPED UPBut seriously, this was actually my first time posting a smut on a website sooooo ha. Yeah. Sorry if it absolutely sucks a$$. -------





	Levi x Stripper!Reader: Him (SMUT)

"Levi, you know I can't stay. I need to go to-" You were cut off by Levi grabbing your arm. You looked at him and saw that he was searching your eyes for any sign of changing your mind. "Levi, I-"

"No." Was all Levi said. "Don't." He bowed his head, letting out a breath. "Please stay."

You held your breath, pressing your lips together. You let your arm go limp in Levi's grasp. "Levi. It's...it's not that I don't trust you. In fact, you are one of the only people I trust nowadays. It's just that...that..."

"That you don't." You heard him say, feeling your arm drop. You looked at him, and instantly regretted it. He had averted his gaze, and his eyes seemed to water. "You're scared that I'm gonna force myself onto you. Or something close to that I'm guessing."

As he started to walk away, you felt your heartbeat race.  _ That's not what I meant! _

You grabbed his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. "I can stay."

{{I WAS GOING TO ADD LIKE A NETFLIX SCENE HERE OR SOMETHING BUT DECIDED AGAINST IT. SORRRRYYYYY}}

\---------------------------------------------------MOVIETIME SKIP-------------------------------------------------------------------------

You smiled as you peeked at Eren and Mikasa sleeping. You felt Levi's presence and turned your head to see him looking in the same direction. You saw the corners of his mouth lift in a slight smile. He turned his head towards you and the two of you made eye contact. You saw his eyes shift, trying to read your mind, either that or he was trying to talk to you without words. You saw him quickly look down at your lips, but nervously gaze back up into your eyes. He wanted to ask you something so badly. So you decided to let him take his time. You turned your head back towards the door and closed it quietly. After that, you were surprised to see that Levi was already heading back downstairs, without saying a word. You ran after him, and, after hopping off the steps, grabbed onto his arm with both hands and turned him around. His eyes widened slightly and his hands unconsciously grabbed onto your hips.

"Levi. I know you want something. Something in particular." You leaned in until your noses were just about touching. "What is it?"

Levi's hand slid up your waist, and you swore you heard his heart pounding in his chest. Or it might have been yours. Maybe both.

"I want to make you feel loved." He said.

You said nothing and just allowed him to lean in completely, connecting his lips with yours. He held your waist firmly in his hands as he worked his lips on yours.  _ So soft... _ You decided to close your eyes momentarily, knowing that Levi wasn't the type of guy who would force you. As your eyes fluttered closed, you felt a hand slip behind your head, pulling you closer. This was a feeling you have never felt before. Sure, this was definitely not your first time kissing somebody like this, but there was something there that was never there before with anyone else. Love. Passion. A fire that could only be ignited with the man that was kissing you at this moment. You were the one to pull away for oxygen, but dove right back in. Your tongue danced with his and you could feel his hands cautiously exploring your body. You moved your hand to rest on top of his, and bravely intertwined your fingers with his.

He pulled away and his eyes cracked open. "I'm sorry." He removed his hands and looked to the side, his raven locks covering part of his eyes.

Before he could walk away from you again, you yanked him toward you. "Hold out your arms." You told him. He narrowed his eyes in a confused manner but did as you said. You then leapt into his arms, making sure his hands were supporting your behind, and wrapped your legs around his torso. You quietly chuckled to yourself at his surprised face and then leaned in next to his ear. "Make love to me, Levi Ackerman."

You heard a deep sigh come from him as his eyes closed. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfor-"

You cut him off by pressing your lips against his, holding both sides of his head, your fingers going over his undercut and burying into his black hair. He played along, eyes fluttering closed. A sound came from him as he started walking to his bedroom. As he stepped in front of this door, he hesitantly parted his lips from yours and gently put you down. You waited as he opened his door, feeling impatient all of a sudden. Right as he opened it up, he took your hand and pulled you in with him. You giggled to yourself as your nose got a scent of cologne from him as he moved past you to close the door.

"Did you freshen up for me?" You asked, teasingly.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You know I'm always "freshened up". No matter what."

You laughed. "I know. Mikasa has told me." You slithered your arms around his neck as you felt him place his hands on your hips. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he looked away. "Hey, Levi."

He looked back at you. "What?"

You looked into his eyes, finding that you could easily get lost into their beautiful, grey, diamond-like orbs. You moved your hand to graze over his lips as you heard a strangled sound come from his throat. You then moved your hand down and around him to pull him closer by the small of his back. He obliged, moving closer to you, all the while gripping tighter onto your hips. You moved your head so your noses were just barely touching. "You're really handsome."

You heard a low-sounding chuckle come from the man in front of you and smiled as he moved his mouth close to your ear. "And you're very beautiful." He kissed the skin right behind your ear, making you sigh in content. "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He moved his face in front of you again, leaning in. You closed your eyes and connected your lips with his, moaning softly into the kiss.

His hands rubbed up and down your waist, making your shirt lift every once in a while. Your hands gripped the collar of his shirt, deepening the kiss. You heard him moan quietly at your actions, and you felt hands go under your shirt and explore your waist and stomach. You, on the other hand, were busy with the buttons on his shirt, undoing each one with a desperate pace. As the last one was unbuttoned, he broke the kiss and removed his hands from you to slide it off his shoulders and arms. He then hastily took off your shirt as he than buried his face in the crook of your neck, biting and sucking to find the one patch of sensitive skin that would make you feel good.

Your mind was going crazy. This was really going to happen. You and Levi, the man that your kid kind of introduced you to, were going to have sex. It's not that you didn't want it to happen, in fact you were the one who started it. But, deep inside, you honestly felt nervous and scared. You knew Levi was a good man and he wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want, but with as many guys that only used you for your body and the fact that you were a stripper, you just felt...ashamed. Ashamed and dirty.

"Levi." You said quietly. He didn't respond so you started to say it louder. "Levi, st- _ oh... _ "

All doubts in your mind vanished as he found your sweet spot. You looked down and saw how his defined jaw worked, how his hands rubbed soothing circles into your sides, how he  _ wasn't  _ forcing you on to the bed and ripping your pants off. Your hands that were on his chest helped you feel how his heart was beating just as fast as yours. He was nervous too. As he moved his lips away from your neck, you saw hurt in his eyes.

"I heard you and I didn't stop. Fuck. I'm sorry." Was all he said.

You sighed and caressed his face. "Hey, Levi. You don't have to say sorry. That was my fault, I didn't know what got into me." You hung your head low, forehead resting on his shoulder. "It's just that not a lot of guys really cared about my personal feelings. They just wanted me for my body." You closed your eyes, letting out another heavy sigh. "I'm not used to someone having genuine feelings for me."

Levi lifted your head up, looking into your eyes like he had done so many times before. "Welcome to the club." He said, sharing your pain. His wife had cheated on him with another man which left him to file a divorce and care for Mikasa all alone. After that, he wasn't so sure he could ever meet another woman who he could share his life with. "But you don't have to live with that doubt forever. I love you. And I always will. Because I know that you're not a 'whore'. You're not a 'slut'. And you're definitely not someone who  _ wants  _ to be used as a 'fuck toy' for pleasure. " He grabbed both sides of your face and used his thumb to wipe away the forming tears in your eyes. "You are  _ human _ . And you should be able to live like one. Regardless of your past."

You let his words soak in and after a few moments of silence, you crashed your lips onto his. You tore his hands off your face and placed them on your sides, telling him without words that you wanted this to happen. You wanted him. And  _ only  _ him.

You pulled him to the bed and he got the message, following you. You felt the back of your legs hit the mattress and you fell back, hitting the soft blanket. Levi fell with you, lips never leaving yours. You parted only for oxygen and dove right back in again. Levi's hands snaked around you to your bra straps and you arched your back so he could unlatch it. You felt your face turn bright red as you heard your bra hit the floor beside you.

You pulled away and just stared at each other for a few seconds, taking in every detail of one another's features. You then saw Levi's eyes shift down and you immediately tried to cover yourself. Levi's strong grip stopped you and then you realized how stupid that was. You would show other people your body, but not him?

"Sorry, I-" You tried to apologize but was cut off by his lips.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm not mad." He whispered before removing your hands. Pinning them to your sides, he laced his fingers with yours. After giving you a reassuring look, he started to kiss down your jawline, to your neck, and then finally your chest, but not without giving a couple love bites here and there. The places on your neck where he had claimed you throbbed as his talented mouth started to work on your breasts. Your breathing was fast, like it was trying to keep up with your heart beat. He removed one of his hands from yours and slid it down your side, stopping just above your thigh. He then released his mouth with a  _ pop _ , only to move onto the next one. You're gaze was fixed to the ceiling as he worked his magic on you and you couldn't help but bury your free hand into his hair.

His head lifted and he looked up at you. Seeing you breathe heavily right there underneath him, your eyes glazed over in love and lust, he couldn't help but question how he married someone else other than you.

_ Someday I'll marry her... _

You touched his face, running a thumb over his cheek. "Levi, you know I can-"

Levi gave a disapproving look, which made you stop mid-sentence. "You've been living your whole adult life pleasing people's wishes. Can't you just take a break and let someone make  _ you  _ feel good for once?"

You pressed your lips together in a line, which gave Levi enough of a response.

Levi grabbed your sides and slid your body further up the bed, letting your head hit the comfortable pillow. He then dipped his head down to your stomach, giving a few open-mouthed kisses. His hands travelled all over your body until they finally moved down, over the waistband of your pants. You felt him grab it with two fingers and slide it down an inch.

Your breath hitched in your throat. Of course, you were getting very hot in your lower region, and the way he was kissing your stomach while slowly inching your pants off, made you pant kind of impatiently. So you decided to act on it.

"Levi." He looked up at you, steel gray eyes boring into your own (e/c) ones. "Please."

Levi's eyes widened a fraction at how bold you were right now, but continued anyway, since he was set on the fact that your desires were to be answered. He lifted his body up on his knees and slid your pants all the way down your legs, discarding it on the floor. He then lifted your legs up, getting ready to take off your panties. Once they were off and had joined the other clothes next to the bed, he looked at you. He couldn't help but inwardly swoon at how beautiful you looked right now. Your eyes were pressed shut, mouth partly open, hands to the side gripping the pillow, and chest rising and falling as you took several breaths. Your face was flushed pink and head was turned to the side. He had to all but force himself to look away.

He kissed up your stomach until he was at the crook of your neck again and he moved up to kiss your cheek sweetly. "You look absolutely breathtaking." He said to you.

You opened your eyes and looked at him, smiling. You released your hand from the death grip you had on the pillow and cupped his face, which he leaned into. "So do you."

He pressed your lips together and moved them slowly in sync with yours, letting his hand run down to your womanhood. He ran a hand over your inner thigh before touching where you desperately needed him most. This made you part your lips from his and let out a low whine. He took this time to place his face right under your chin, acting a little selfish and wanting to hear you.

You wanted to moan so bad, but you had remembered that your kid and his kid were just upstairs, You had to be somewhat quiet. All you could do was sigh and breathe softly in his ear, which telling by the bulge in his pants, was enough for him.

He rubbed you in all of your sensitive areas before slowly pushing a finger in as an experiment.

"Ah! Ahh...oh, Levi..." Was all you could muster out and Levi felt himself get more aroused by just the sound of your voice saying his name like that. He added another finger and you grabbed onto him, running your nails all over his back and between his shoulder blades.

You were in pure bliss. You knew this wasn't the real thing, but if you could orgasm right here, you would be happy. But, all good things have to end you thought, as Levi pulled his fingers out.

You heard a zipper and shuffling as you laid there, and assumed Levi was taking off the rest of his clothes, You heard them drop to the floor. You looked up at Levi and he was just staring at your body. You would of felt uncomfortable if it would of been anybody else, but this was  _ Levi _ . One of the only people you could trust. And judging by the way he was looking at your body, told you just how much you could trust him. He wasn't looking at it like an object he could just fuck with, no, he was looking at it lovingly. 

"You ready?" He asked you.

You nodded and held onto his neck, pulling him in.

"Yes." You replied.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this tomorrow morning." He said, uncertainty laced in his voice.

You looked at him with a serious glint in your eyes and he understood your unspoken words. You wanted this. You wanted to do this with him. You trusted him enough to do this.

Levi gave a nod and placed his head next to yours, situating himself to hover above you while he laid his forearms on either side of you. He was already aligned at your entrance and all he had to do was push in.

"Alright. I'm going in." Was all you heard in your ear before you felt pressure in your lower region.

"Ahn! Levi!" You arched your back in pain and pleasure, and your legs shook.

Levi pushed all the way in and paused, wanting you to get used to him before starting. A nod of your head gave the 'ok' sign. He then started to slowly rock his hips against yours, grunting and groaning into your shoulder.

"Ahh...Levi...yes...yes!" You moaned, being careful not to be too loud. 

Levi moved his left hand down to your waist and grabbed you roughly. Not too hard enough to hurt you, just hard enough to get the point across that he wasn't letting you go anytime soon.

You felt lips on your neck and all you could do was open your mouth in a silent scream. You moved you hand down to his arm and let your nails dig into his skin. Your other hand held on to his middle and your legs wrapped around his torso. Now you felt both hands grip your waist and lips trail downwards, teeth grazing over your breast and back up again.

You bit your bottom lip, still trying to keep your moans to a low volume. Levi's forehead started to glisten with sweat as he pumped himself into you, trying hard to find that spot that would make you go wild. He went gradually faster as time went on, now gripping your thighs as your legs were pulled back against your chest. He was now holding himself above you by your thighs, once again trying to find that right spot for you. He was successful in this position and he knew that by seeing your back arch toward him and your eyes scrunched shut.

"Levi...right there! AHn!" You moaned, as Levi felt himself get close.

He wanted you to finish first, so he moved faster, slamming into that spot, internally hoping that the skin on skin contact wasn't making too much noise.

"Uhg...(Y/N)...ah..." Was all he could say with the few breaths he could get out.

You, on the other hand, felt your climax building, holding onto anything for support, including Levi's neck. "Levi! I-I'm gonna...!" Heat built up in your abdomen and you were about to unconsciously scream his name out before he quickly placed his lips on yours, silencing you. Your body twitched and your mind went blank as an overwelming feeling of pure pleasure ran through you, making you moan into Levi's mouth. He parted and your head fell back as he kept thrusting into you, achieving his goal of letting you finish and now chasing his own climax.

"L-Let me help." You said, looking at him.

He seemed hesitant at first but nodded, pulling out. He dropped onto his back beside you and you laid on your side, kissing him. Your hand ran down his toned stomach until you reached his member. You grabbed it, moving you hand faster than usual since you knew he was already close. You glanced at his face and you couldn't help but think it was adorable. His arm rested over his eyes as his mouth was slightly agape. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he let out little noises every once in a while. His member twitched in your hand, telling you he was about to finish. Your predictions were said to be correct as you saw his hand turn into a fist and his other hand grab onto your face.

"(Y-Y/N)! Ah!" At his climax, he came on your hand while his hips involuntarily jerked upwards to get more friction.

He was breathing heavily by the end, with you to his side. You both looked up at the ceiling, not believing that you two just did that, considering that you and him were both iffy about the whole "romance thing". You felt the bed shift and saw he was handing you a tissue for your hand. He looked kind of...embarrassed. You let out a breathy laugh and gratefully took it, wiping off your hand and throwing it in a nearby trash bin.

Levi grabbed the covers and lifted them up for you, inviting you to cuddle with him. It melted your heart that he would want to do that, seeing how strict the man could be. You moved under the covers and shifted closer to him, resting a hand on his chest and your head on his stretched out arm. His other arm rested behind his head.

You looked up at him and gave his lips a quick peck. "Thank you." You started, putting your head back down. "For making me feel loved."

Levi rubbed your arm and kissed your head, speaking into your hair, "You don't have to thank me."

                                                                           ~~~Time Skip~~~

You woke up the next morning and stretched, feeling the bed you were on. No sign of Levi. You sat up, morning tiredness and confusion getting the best of you. You pulled your bed hair out of your face and yawned. It was then you realized something. Sure, there was no sign of Levi, but there was a sign Levi was here. The clothes that were strewn onto the floor the night before was gone, now folded into neat piles. You couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Him and his OCD.

You yawned once more, flipping the covers off. You shivered and instantly jumped up (not without stumbling a bit) and grabbed the nearest thing of clothing you could get, that being Levi's robe. You quickly tied the ribbon around your waist and after you had stretched again, went out the bedroom door.

Right as you opened the door, the sweet smell of pancakes filled your nose. You mentally drooled at the smell and rushed into the kitchen. 

And there was Levi.

He had loose pajama pants on and a tight white shirt on that the sleeves went down to his elbows. It seemed that he had already combed his hair to look less "bed-heady" and even trimmed up his undercut. He had tied a plain blue apron around his waist and you saw his usual furrowed eyebrows focusing on breakfast.

"Hey." You said, stepping all the way into the kitchen.

He turned his head to look at you and even though he didn't smile, you saw that his expression clearly softened at your presence. 

"Hey." He said back as you moved to hug him from behind. He visibly stiffened. For a while, he was only used to Mikasa doing this since she did it every morning to say "Good morning dad." It's been a while since this happened. He let himself relax as he placed a free hand on top of your own. "You hungry?" He asked as you moved beside him. His arm snaked around your waist, hand resting on your hip.

"I'm starving." You said truthfully, smiling.

Levi gave a low chuckle and continued, only to stop and look behind you. "Good morning, Eren."

You looked back and saw Eren looking at you, bug-eyed. "Mom? What are you doing here so early? And why are you wearing a robe?"

Instead of you answering, Levi stepped in. "Eren. Your mom and I love each other very much. You and her are going to be staying here with me and Mikasa."

Eren's mouth dropped right as Mikasa walked in, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on? Eren? Why is your mom here already? Are you going home so soon?"

Eren jumped up and down, shaking an utterly lost Mikasa. "WE'RE GONNA BE BROTHER AND SISTER!" 

You almost face-palmed. "Eren. We all just woke up, don't yell." You looked back up at him again to see him crying. "Eren?"

"I'm gonna have a father..." He said, laughing through his tears. Mikasa went to calm him down.

You started to tear up too and shared a look with Levi, who gave one of his rare smiles.

                                                                        ~~~BONUS~~~

"Hey mom?" Eren asked, mouth full of pancakes.

You looked up from your breakfast, giving him a look before saying. "Eren, please don't talk with your mouth full." He swallowed. "Alright, what is it?"

Eren pointed to your neck. "What are those on your neck?"

You sat confused then touched your neck. After you had realized that he was talking about the many hickeys scattered across your skin. Your face instantly turned red and you lifted up the collar of the robe you had on to hide them. It wasn't very effective.

"Maybe you'll know when you're older, Eren." You gave a Levi a look.

He only smirked behind his newspaper and sipped his tea, only making you want to spill the hot beverage all over his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------WOWZERS 4000 WORDS I HOPE YOURE ALL HAPPY NOW THAT MY HAND IS CRAMPED UP
> 
> But seriously, this was actually my first time posting a smut on a website sooooo ha. Yeah. Sorry if it absolutely sucks a$$. -------


End file.
